


Origin

by mthevlamister



Series: Praising Michael [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: For the user 'Maya', Let's see if I can do this, M/M, Of the sex buds, hahahahahaha, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: For 'Maya'!!!





	Origin

"Hey, Mell! Come here!" Michael turned around slowly, scared of the voice that called him. The same voice just promised Jeremy some 'dope advice' for asking Christine out. Jake Dillinger was making his way over to Michael and he wasn't prepared. "I need to speak to you." 

"Look, Jake, whatever you want I can't give to you because I'm broke. I also ate my lunch so I don't have food! Um, also Jeremy is over there now and I don't know where Richard is 'cause we don't talk much. Chloe said, like, two words to me and I know she calls me her favorite but Brooke is and I'm sure she likes you more than me. I can't give you my glasses because I'm sort of blind without them. My hoodie is my pride and joy, I sewed these patches on myself so I can't really redo it. You're also not gay or a nerd so I doubt you want the patches. Let's see what else would you want?" Michael held up his hand when Jake tried to talk, hoping this stalling would make Jake uninterested. "I can give you some video game tips but you wouldn't want those--"

"Mell! I'm horny and not in the mood to play games!" Jake growled, making Michael shut up.

"I-if you're horny why do you bother speaking to me first?" Michael asked, trying to be brave. 

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about this one guy." 

Oh. 

OH! 

"Oh so you came to ask about being openly gay and how to ask someone out? I've never been able to ask people out I get too nervous--well I did ask one guy out and we dated for three years but hey not the point!" Michael grinned. 

"Jesus Michael I want you to fuck me." Jake finally said. 

"If you want to--WAIT WHAT?!" Michael screeched, backing into his locker. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" 

"I wish for you to accompany me to either my house or yours where you will promptly undress yourself and I shall discard myself of my clothes." Jake stated in a totally relaxed tone. "There you shall prep me or I shall prep myself and you will take me. I would enjoy that because I can't get you out of my mind. If you decline I will accept that I've been nothing but a dick to you so I get it." 

"Jeez you sound formal." Michael shifted his bag on his shoulders. 

"Is this a no?" 

"It's a maybe." Michael said. "I have to go." 

Jake watched as Michael moved two inches away, letting out a sigh. "Michael you're two inches away." 

"I moved away Dillinger, let me mull this over." Michael glanced at him, making Jake melt slightly. Jake was about to confess then and there but Jeremy came running back. 

"Michael! She said yes!" Jeremy hugged his best friend, making them both crash into the lockers. "I'm going on a date with Christine tomorrow!" 

"I'm so happy for you Jeremy! This is great! We have to celebrate! We gotta--"

"Get high in your basement?" Jeremy finished, grinning. "Sure!" 

"Wait really?! I've been waiting all year to do this! Yes!" Michael cheered, making eye contact with Jake for a second. They both looked away, leaving one very confused Jeremy in their path. "Come on let's go, if we're lucky we can beat Apocalypse of the Damned!" 

Jake could only watch as his long time crush dragged Jeremy away to his house. Jake was jealous, he didn't know they dated previously yet but he had a feeling. He walked back to his locker, the feeling of rejection spreading as he grabbed his bags the best he could with the crutches. "Richie?" Jake looked at his friend. "I may have royally fucked up." 

"Oh god Jakey-D tell me about it." Rich took Jake's bag from him and walked Jake to his new house. 

"--and I just really want to confess." Jake concluded. "I sound like Jeremy or Chloe jesus." 

"You're fine, jutht wait until Michael ith ready! When he ith he'll tell you!" Rich smiled, patting Jake's shoulder. "I'll thee you at thchool tomorrow!" 

"Bye Richie." Jake waved as he watched Rich leave. Maybe Rich was right, maybe Michael would come around and be ready for him. Until then Jake would have to wait. His dreams would truly be the death of him in that case. 

Or until his phone began to rang.

~ ~ ~ 

"He asked me to fuck him." 

"Michael you can't turn him down you've had a thing for him for like ten million years!" 

"It's been three years." 

"You still have to! It's your one chance!" Jeremy hit Michael's arm. "Maybe you can seduce him enough for him to fall!" 

"Okay okay I'll call him after this level okay?" 

"Oh darn I just died!" 

"Dammit Jeremy, okay." Michael fumbled with his phone, opening it. He called Jake, putting it on speaker. It rang four times until Jake picked it up; Michael held his breath, waiting to hear Jake's (beautiful) voice come through the speaker. 

"Hello? Michael what is it?" Jake's voice was filled with concern and patience. "Is it about what I said? If you don't want to do this it's fine--"

"NO I DO! Fuck Jeremy go away I wanna talk to Jake aloooooooonnnneeeee!" Michael pushed Jeremy away, who snickered but exited the room "Okay, so I was thinking we could fuck. I wanna top Jakey, I really wanna top--oh god I called you 'Jakey'!" Michael bursted into giggles, holding his side. 

"I like when you call me that, kind of a turn on when you say it." Jake admitted, his voice crackling from the phone. "When do you want to do this?" 

"Come over in an hour or two, I'll be sober by then." Michael grinned. "See you then Jakey~" 

Michael didn't want to but found himself hanging up and rushing Jeremy out of the house.

~ ~ ~ 

"Hey." 

"Um, hi!" 

". . . Look if you were too high to process what I was saying we can not do this--"

"No! No I want to Jake! Um, sorry it's been awhile since I've had sex. Let me just get used to this--and holy fuck you're built." 

"I'd hope so." 

"Strip for me Jakey." 

Jake shivered slightly but complied. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Jesus Michael." Jake was lying next to Michael, who was running fingers through Jake's hair. 

"You did such a good job Jake, a wonderful job. I really really liked this, you were amazing!" Michael kissed Jake's neck. "You want to stay the night? I'll grab some blankets, wait here." Michael got up, leaving Jake in his bed. Jake would never imagine in five months he'd be in this bed as Michael's boyfriend, but for now they were simply fuck buddies. Michael made his way back. "We should do this again, can we be sex friends?" 

"Yeah." Jake's heart shattered but he smiled and curled up with Michael in Michael's bed. "Yeah let's be that."

Both of them fell asleep to the other's breathe, hoping some day they'd be more than they were at the moment. 

 


End file.
